


La resignación de Mikasa

by KeiSheila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiSheila/pseuds/KeiSheila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Eren no hubiese sido más que un humano normal y corriente? Entonces habría muerto y con él todos los sucesos serían completamente distintos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloqueo

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su arma, si era cierto que Eren había muerto ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sin Eren nada tenía sentido ¿pero no había sentido lo mismo cuando murieron sus padres?

Respiró profundamente, irguió la cabeza y colocó su arma en posición de lucha. Si moría lo haría mordiendo, al fin y al cabo ella era la única que conocía a Eren tal y como había sido, si moría ella ¿quién le recordaría?

El viento le cortó la cara al roce con las lágrimas, que luchaban por resbalar por sus mejillas cuando corrió preparada para el ataque.

–¡Mikasa!

La chica se giró sobre sí misma al oír la voz.

–¿Estás bien? –Gritó Armin al mismo tiempo que recogía a la chica con su equipo para las maniobras tridimensionales y evitaba que el arma de Mikasa se le clavara en el cuello.

–Estoy bien –contestó exhausta.

Ambos cayeron fuertemente sobre uno de los tejados donde se encontraba Connie y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

Disgustada, Mikasa mantuvo el silencio aún con parte de su espada en la mano.

–¡Venga hay que moverse! –Exclamó Connie y a continuación añadió –¡Esto pinta mal! ¡Allí hay uno de quince metros!

–Sólo es uno –dijo Mikasa yendo en dirección hacia el titán, Armin le cortó el paso.

–¿Qué haces? El equipo se te ha quedado sin gas y no tienes armas ¿qué pretendes hacer?

–¿Te has quedado sin gas? ¿Y qué demonios hacemos sin ti? Necesitamos llegar al cuartel general, allí están todos.

Tras una larga discusión en la que Armin ofreció su equipo a su amiga y esta le indicó que no le abandonaría, todo continuó tal y como estaba escrito. Mikasa, Armin y Connie llegaron juntos al cuartel general, allí el plan de Armin funcionó a la perfección con la diferencia de que Eren ya no estaba. Y por ello había que correr a refugiarse tras el siguiente muro, mientras las muertes se multiplicaban.

Tras varias discusiones Armin, Mikasa y Jean fueron los más rezagados.

–¡Vamos Mikasa! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Ella miró a su amigo Armin sin levantar la cabeza. Se sentía paralizada, inútil ¿cómo podía ser que se estuviera comportando como siempre había odiado ser?

–¡Tú me has dicho que no me abandonarías! ¡No hagas ahora esto!

¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué hablaba Armin?

–Nos da igual lo que decidas Mikasa, nos vamos a ir quieras o no –dijo Jean cogiéndola y poniéndose a correr con Armin a su lado.

Llevándola en brazos Jean temió no poder desplazarla demasiado por tener que cargarla con todo el equipo, sin embargo Mikasa no se revolvía ni se quejaba, era como una niña pequeña que se dejara guiar, como aquella vez que Hannes les cogió a ella y a Eren tras la muerte de la madre de éste.

Mientras Jean maniobraba en el aire intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al siguiente muro sin toparse con ningún titán, tomó un instante de tiempo para mirar de reojo a Mikasa, ésta resguardaba su cara dentro de la bufanda que siempre llevaba y respiraba profundamente en ella.

Ambos fueron los últimos de aquella zona que entraron en el muro antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Detrás los titanes avanzaban inexorablemente, consiguiendo una vez más cercar a los humanos.

La humanidad volvía a perder la batalla.

Continuará


	2. La calma antes de la tempestad

Las formas y los colores eran completamente iguales para Mikasa, todo se había reconvertido en un borrón gris que llenaba la estancia. Ante su estado catatónico sus superiores la habían dejado abandonada junto a los supervivientes de la caída del muro Rose en uno de los campamentos para refugiados. Apenas habían transcurrido unas horas y sin embargo parecía como si los años se interpusieran entre la última vez que vio a Eren y ahora.

–Tenía que haber ido con él cuando se lo dije –explicó.

Armin estaba a su lado y sin embargo la chica no parecía hablar con él, sino colocar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Alrededor de ambos decenas de llantos, ruidos de movimiento continuo y gente que gritaba en busca de sus amigos y familiares, un infierno en vida que Armin no pensaba tener que volver a vivir como lo había hecho ya hace apenas un lustro ¿tan efímera había sido el tiempo de paz de aquel lugar?

–No sobreviviría sin mí, se lo dije –siguió hablando Mikasa con la mirada perdida –. Su madre lo sabía, yo lo sabía.

–No podías hacer nada Mikasa –dijo Armin con un tono de voz desesperanzador en sus palabras –. La culpa fue mía –añadió–, si no fuese tan débil Eren no tendría que haber venido a salvarme y ahora ambos estaríamos bien.

A Armin le dolía ser el culpable de esa escena, si Mikasa seguía así, aquel día habría perdido a dos amigos. Y todo sólo porque él era débil. ¿A dónde había ido la fuerza de la chica que escasas horas antes mantenía a pesar de conocer el destino de Eren? ¿Quizá no había terminado de creerse la muerte del mismo?

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en él. No iba a llorar, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por Mikasa.

La chica giró la cabeza con un movimiento suave hacia su amigo de la infancia.

–Tú ya nos salvaste una vez a Eren y a mí. No ha sido culpa tuya, yo soy la que no ha podido hacer nada por nadie.

–¡Mikasa! –Gritó Armin.

Justo entonces, la puerta de tela que separaba los pequeños habitáculos de los refugiados se abrió, dejando paso a un chico bastante bajo y con profundas ojeras que entró sin pedir permiso alguno y con un rostro tan serio que la atmósfera se oscureció un poco más si aún podía hacerlo.

–Supongo que sois Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert ¿verdad?

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

–Yo soy el comandante Levi, del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Pese a su presentación tanto Armin como Mikasa ya conocían a aquel hombre. Ambos cuando eran más pequeños habían corrido a verle a él y al resto de exploradores tras sus incursiones en el territorio Titán. Los dos recordaron la gran admiración que tenía Eren hacía aquellas personas y se mantuvieron callados, Armin por respeto, Mikasa porque no era capaz de hablar.

–No estaba presente cuando el muro ha caído. Pero creedme cuando os digo que he vivido situaciones igual de desesperantes. El comandante Erwin me ha mandado órdenes precisas de llevaros a ambos ante el ejército de emergencia que estamos preparando para efectuar un golpe lo más rápido posible.

–¡Pero eso es un error! ¡La última vez que los humanos intentaron contratacar para recuperar el perdido muro María un tercio de la población humana cayó! –Gritó Armin con osada fuerza poniéndose de pie.

Levi le miró y a continuación clavó los ojos en Mikasa, como si las palabras de Armin le hubiesen entrado por oído y salido por el otro sin dejar ni rastro del mensaje en su interior.

–Mikasa parece ser que has sido la primera de tu promoción este año. Algunos dicen que incluso superas a muchos otros de cualquier otra promoción. No sé a dónde querías ir una vez terminado tu adiestramiento, pero me veo en la necesidad de obligarte a que nos ayudes en la lucha.

Las palabras fluyeron por el lugar. Armin seguía mirando a los dos con los puños apretados. Mikasa por su lado no dijo ni palabra, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza.

–Ya veo –chasqueó la lengua Levi–. Vuestros compañeros de la Tropa de reclutas número ciento cuatro me han dicho que Eren Jaeger, tu hermano adoptivo, ha caído en esta batalla… Salvándote –añadió mirando a Armin.

Armin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró instantes después. Al fin y al cabo aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

–Te necesitamos Mikasa. Y si quieres que la muerte de Eren no sea en vano, deberás sobreponerte, unirte a mí y darle un sentido a todo lo que ha ocurrido.  
Mikasa parpadeó, como si fuese la primera vez que despertase tras el más largo de los sueños. Por primera vez desde que hubiese llegado allí miró fijamente a Levi aguantándole la mirada.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó.

Las sombras de Levi se atenuaron débilmente y por fin se dirigió hacia Armin.

– Armin Arlert, me han contado que al parecer tus ideas son realmente buenas, aún discrepo, pero quiero que vengas con nosotros ante Erwin.

 

Armin aceptó.

La batalla continuaría.


	3. La decisión

La noche se había asentado ya en cada rincón de la ciudad. Los campamentos de refugiados se extendían a lo largo del muro, más allá incluso de donde le alcanzaba la vista a Mikasa. Algunas disputas empezaban a ocurrir entre los adultos en puntos dispersos mientras los niños corrían desperdigados por las calles, lloraban, o miraban con ojos suplicantes a las personas que como Mikasa, Armin o Levin, parecían estar en mejores condiciones.

Mikasa sintió cierto remordimiento ante aquellas reacciones, desde luego era cierto que Eren había muerto, pero estaba siendo realmente egoísta al pensar sólo en ella misma. Echó una rápida mirada a Armin, a quien las últimas horas le habían envejecido meses en el rostro y éste le devolvió una sonrisa a medias.

Si Mikasa se sentía culpable y triste, Armin se moría por dentro. A pesar de que había sido un titán el que acabó con la vida de Eren, en realidad él era el que se creía el auténtico asesino. La única forma de sentirse útil con la vida que no se merecía, era ayudar en la recuperación del muro. Y si servía para algo, merecería la pena seguir respirando ahora aunque perdiese la vida en ello después.

Anduvieron caminando con paso sombrío un buen rato. Levi no era muy charlatán.

Por fin el comandante se paró delante de un edificio no muy alto y les indicó que entraran, él lo hizo en último lugar vigilando la puerta. Dentro del edificio vieron caras conocidas.

Parecía que los mejores reclutas del escuadrón número ciento cuatro se hubiesen congregado allí. Mikasa más fría si podía ser que de costumbre, se colocó delante de todos ellos dándoles la espalda como si ninguno de ellos le importara lo más mínimo. A excepción de Jean, a quien le dirigió una simple mirada que se movía entre las gracias por haberla salvado y el más profundo odio por no haberla dejado morir para poder así estar junto a Eren.

Sin embargo Jean no la miraba, su mentón temblaba y se mantenía rígido en su posición como si le hubieran obligado a mantener esa postura. Sin darse cuenta, Armin se acercó a él.

–¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó sabiendo cuál era la respuesta ¿cómo iba a estar bien? Demasiados habían muerto en aquel día sin sentido.

–Marco ha muerto –respondió Jean sin decir nada más, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera.

Armin se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió un nudillo para evitar el llanto que tenía ganas de soltar como un torrente.

Delante de ellos había una especie de escenario cubierto por gruesas telas desgastadas de color burdeos que parecían ceder con el peso de las mismas. De pronto entre ellas surgió el Comandante Erwin seguido del cabo Levy, quien parecía especialmente bajito al lado del comandante.

–Si estáis aquí es porque os habéis apuntado a las Tropas de Exploración para poder reconstruir cuanto antes lo que es nuestro.

Mikasa evitó dar un bote de la sorpresa mientras se giraba hacia sus compañeros ¿todos habían decidido apuntarse al plan suicida?

–Para ello creemos conveniente explicaros como está la situación, como sabéis el muro Rose ha caído, aunque eso no es cierto del todo. Lo que en realidad ha sido violado se trataría de uno de los contrafuertes que creamos en el muro Rose para engañar a los Titanes. Sin embargo las posibilidades de que destruyan el muro real son asombrosamente altas, ya está toda la zona infectada de titanes. Y a pesar de nuestros intentos por evacuar a la población no podemos hacinar a más gente en un espacio más reducido. Por tanto confío en que esta noche podáis descansar porque mañana la batalla acabará con uno de los bandos muertos. Y no puedo mentiros pues creo que con total seguridad nosotros seamos el bando perdedor. Así pues prepárense para subir al muro y lanzar bolas de cañón sobre él y…

Con energía Armin levantó el brazo. Levi le miró de forma reprobatoria por cortar el discurso de su superior, en cambio Erwin le dio la palabra y el chico no pudo evitar poner el puño cerrado en el corazón con el saludo correspondiente.

–Creo que… –comenzó dubitativo, y después continuó con más fuerza en la voz –, mañana será tarde, deberíamos de empezar con ello esta misma noche.

–Pero por la noche nuestra visión es peor y tenemos más posibilidades de salir mal de la misión. –Indicó un chico que estaba un par de lugares por detrás de Armin.

–Y muchos de ellos estarán sin fuerzas. Es cierto que no se han hecho todavía experimentos lo suficientemente potentes para demostrar mi teoría, pero creo que por lo que sé, muchos de los titanes bajan sus habilidades por la noche y es por ello por lo que los ataques suelen ser por el día. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos esa oportunidad?

–No son más que pensamientos sobre el papel –señaló una chica rubia y con pecas cercana a Armin.

–Puede, pero no tenemos más que perder, si alguno de esos pensamientos se acerca a la realidad nuestro porcentaje de victoria será más que el actual, cuyas posibilidades no creo que superen el cero.

Levi carraspeó.

–Vuestro compañero está en lo cierto. No tenemos garantía de salir victoriosos en esta batalla, pero no podemos dejar que los titanes nos arrastren un muro más adentro. Ahora estamos seguros pero ¿hasta cuándo? Los aquí presentes habéis decidido uniros a nosotros en la batalla porque habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos lo que es la muerte, sin embargo si no estáis completamente seguros de querer seguir con nosotros marchaos. Tenéis la puerta libre, pero abandonad ahora pues os garantizo que si os rendís en medio de la batalla no será un titán el que acabe con vuestra vida. Seré yo.  
Varias personas se fueron del lugar, con la cabeza alta y temblando mientras sus compañeros les miraban con odio.

–Los que quedéis, hay provisiones fuera, comed algo no muy pesado para recuperar vuestras fuerzas y poned a punto vuestro equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.   
Saldremos dentro de una hora.

Mikasa apretó los dientes con fuerza y miró a Armin quien seguía con su sonrisa a medias. Y se fue a buscar una bombona de gas para su equipo. No podía dejar sólo a Armin. Aún no.

Allí se encontró con Jean quien sostenía una de ellas sin moverse.

La chica pasó a su lado en silencio, Jean no era su amigo, no tenía que preguntarle nada aunque le hubiese sacado de ese lugar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar hablarle cuando recolocó su equipo.

–¿Marco era tu hermano? –Preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta era negativa.

Jean mantuvo su mirada perdida en la bombona.

–Eren era el mío –dijo –. Ambos podemos quedarnos aquí y llorar a los nuestros, huir como han hecho algunos de nuestros compañeros y escondernos bajo el manto del rey. O podemos ponernos en pie y vengarnos, no sólo de nuestros conocidos, sino de la esclavitud que significa estar dentro se estas paredes. Eren lo sabía.

En silencio Jean se marchó de allí después de recolocar su equipo.

Cuando Mikasa terminó de poner todo a punto, fue directa al lugar donde estaban los víveres. 

En la estancia había muchos chicos entre los que destacaba Sasha Braus. Comían con rapidez de todo lo que había sobre la mesa, sin llegar a saborear la comida tragaban sin parar. A un lado de la mesa Armin temblaba quieto sin probar bocado.

–Armin, tienes que comer algo.

–No puedo –dijo el chico – no me lo merezco.

–¿Y crees que los que comen sin parar para tener que vomitarlo todo después cuando estén en el aire se lo merecen más que tú?

Sin apenas moverse Mikasa cogió una galleta de avena que había sobre la mesa y se la metió en la boca antes de que Armin pudiera contestar.

–Muerde, mastica, traga. Vive Armin, vive. Porque si tú te mueres yo me moriré, porque si lo haces desaparecerá un poquito más de Eren. Porque así lo hubiera querido él.

Mientras Armin tosía intentando tragar la galleta, el cabo Levi apareció ante ellos.

–¡Escuadrón, preparaos! El ataque se producirá ahora. ¡Vamos!

Los sonidos se convirtieron en un único ruido de pasos y choques del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales sobre los muslos. La iniciativa la llevaban el cabo Levi, el comandante Erwin, y un puñado de hombres y mujeres que aunque no les conociese Mikasa podía considerarles como auténticos héroes.

Una mano le tocó el hombro a la chica. Era Jean de nuevo, con su cara de ser el único en estar pasándolo mal, como si todo girase a su alrededor.

–Si sobrevivimos a esto me gustaría decirte algo.

–Al menos yo lo haré –contestó ella, dando un salto con su equipo para ir subiendo a lo alto del muro.

Jean sólo había salvado su cuerpo.


End file.
